


A Visit Home

by SerStolas



Series: Post Rogue One Stories [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Shovel Talk, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerStolas/pseuds/SerStolas
Summary: Tied to my stories As It Breaks and What If I Loved All Those Nightmares Away.  Based on a suggestion from two readers: Brother and Sister Jaq and Biva Andor are bringing their respective significant others to meet their family.  Chaos Ensues.Also: I have a particular fondness for some of the 'alien' species in Star Wars, so yes, there are additional non-human characters in this fic.A note on gender equality - Yes, Biva and Jaq's family would react the same way if Biva and Jaq brought girlfriends home instead of boyfriends.  See chapter 3.





	1. Spaceport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewLeeland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewLeeland/gifts), [asternut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asternut/gifts).



> Star Wars belongs to Disney/Lucas Arts

24 ABY

Being in the Republic Military didn’t leave a lot of time for visits home, particularly not when Biva Andor had only been in for a year or so, but somehow she’d been granted a few weeks. It allowed enough time to go home to Yavin 4 and see her family. By some miracle of the Force, her brother Jaq had secured his leave for the same time period. They promised to meet on Coruscant and take the same transport home.

When she met her brother in the spaceport, she did not expect to find him kissing a Togruta almost as big as their Uncle Baze. 

“You didn’t mention your brother was bringing his boyfriend,” her own companion whispered in her ear. 

She shot a glare at the lean man standing behind her. He merely grinned at down at the Mirialan.

“You’re kriffing lucky I like you, Euxor,” she muttered to her boyfriend as they approached her brother and his apparent significant other. Evidently neither the human man or Togruta had noticed them yet, until Biva cleared her throat, glaring at her brother.

She saw Jaq and the Togruta break apart with a startled look and her older brother blinked at her.

“Er, Biva, hey, good to see you again, Sis,” Jaq managed, brushing back dark curls that the Togruta had previously been running his fingers through.

“Jaq,” she greeted him, leaning up to give him a quick hug. “Who’s this?” she asked, eyeing the Togruta.

The man gave her a sheepish smile and offered a hand. “Dobeen Kal. You must be Jaq’s little sister Biva. He’s mentioned you a few times.”

“Has he?” Biva asked, eying her brother. “He hasn’t mentioned you.”

“In Jaq’s defense, we’ve only been dating for three months, and meetings are few and far between at times,” Dobeen replied. “You know how military life is.”

Euxor snorted. “Don’t we ever. Biva and I are both in the Academy, yet we still manage to only wrangle a little time together.”

Jaq eyed Euxor up and down before offering a hand. “You must be Euxor. My sister has mentioned you.”

Euxor snorted as Jaq gave him ‘the look.’ “Whoa big brother, that look won’t scare me away. Biva and I have been dating almost eight months and she’s warned me about you, and the rest of your family. Particularly your parents.”

“I’d fear Uncle Baze and Uncle Chirrut more,” Biva snorted.

“Biva, they’re in they’re 70s,” Jaq protested.

“And can still kick our shebs,” Biva replied. She saw Dobeen’s confused look and her expression turned positively gleeful. “Oooh, you haven’t told Dobeen here about our family yet, have you?”

“Well, I am expecting the usual ‘meet the family, don’t hurt my boy’ speech,” Dobeen said, now feeling wary. The tall Togruta shifted from one foot to another. “Is your family any worse than the rest?”

Euxor shook his head. “Dobeen, Jaq and Biva’s last name is Andor…as in Cassian Andor, Jyn Erso-Andor?”

Biva swore Dobeen’s already chalk white face went even paler. “As in Rogue One? Why aren’t you nervous then?”

“Because if they don’t like me, I’ll know immediately, and they know I’m coming,” Euxor replied. “Even if I haven’t met them yet. You, however, I take it are a surprise.”

Dobeen looked like he was seriously reconsidering the whole visit when Jaq grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the gates.

Euxor rubbed his chin lightly and exchanged a glance with Biva before they followed the pair.

Jaq lead the way and he entwined his fingers reassuringly with his boyfriend’s, though he was thinking maybe he should have warned Dobeen about his family..

“So where’s the ship you hired?” Biva interrupted his thoughts. It was hard to find usual transports going to Yavin 4, so you typically had to hire a ship.

“Captain should be meeting us here in about 10 minutes,” Jaq said absently. “Start looking for a blue Twi’lek.”

Almost a quarter of an hour later, Biva did spot a blue Twi’lek, and blinked when she did. “Kriff…Jaq, please tell me you did not hire Shona.”

“Of course I hired Shona,” Jaq replied, sounding annoyed. “Who else would I hire?”

“Biva!” their cousin, Shona Rook, launched herself at the Mirialan, almost knocking Biva off balance. “Haven’t seen you since you went off to the Academy.” The Twi’lek then proceeded to fling herself at Jaq and hug him too. “And hello to this nerfherder too.” Shona pulled back and then narrowed her eyes as she regarded Euxor and Dobeen.”

“Okay, this one,” she pointed at the red headed human beside Biva, “must be Euxor, and him I was expecting, but who is this?” She sized up Dobeen, clearly undaunted by the man’s size.

“My boyfriend,” Jaq replied with a gimlet stare. “So be nice, Shona.”

Shona giggled. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about me. It’s Mum and Dad you have to worry about.” She offered Euxor and Dobeen each a hand. “Shona Rook, Jaq and Biva’s cousin, nice to meet you.”

Dobeen frowned slightly as he processed the name. “Rook, so you’re-“  
“Bodhi and Vexei Rook’s daughter,” Shona confirmed. “Be glad its me and not Mum and Dad.” She glanced at Biva. “Guess it’s a good thing that Lev is still back home with Uncle Cassian and Aunt Jyn, huh?”

“Well, I figured if the family was meeting Euxor and Dobeen at the same time, they would have to split their threats,” Jaq replied, now regretting the decision to not warn Dobeen about his family when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes narrow.

“Too right,” Shona replied, clapping her cousin on the shoulder. “At least you aren’t getting them all at once. Mum and Dad’ll be first since they’re waiting for us on the ship.”

Dobeen squared his shoulders. “Alright then, I guess we should get this over with.”

Shona nodded approvingly. “That’s the spirit. And I swear now, any Kriff our family gives you is only because they love Jaq and Biva so much. They’re not so bad once you get used to them.”

Dobeen shot Jaq a look as they moved to follow Shona that promised that Jaq had a lot of explaining to do later.


	2. The Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet Uncle Bodhi and Aunt Vex and begin the gauntlet of family members.
> 
> Jaq and Biva roll their eyes a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/LucasArts

Bodhi Rook was not a physically imposing man, nor did he have a particularly overwhelming presence, but still, something in his gaze made Dobeen Kal feel nervous. Dobeen was 24 and in the Republic military, but right now, he stood in the presence of a legend, and that probably had something to do with it.

Bodhi’s dark eyes took in the red haired human following his niece Biva, and the red and white Togruta following his nephew Jaq and immediately looked as if he was sizing them up for body bags as they came aboard his ship. 

His glare at his niece and nephews boyfriends might have lasted longer had the short, stocky Zabrak beside him flicked him in the shoulder. “Ease off, _Riduur_ , they’ll get enough of that from Cassian and Jyn.”

The female Zabrak glanced at them with humor filled hazel eyes. “Welcome to the _Oblivion_ ,” she said. “Name’s Vex Rook, this here is Bodhi, and you’ve already met our daughter Shona.” Her gaze turned appraising. “So Euxor Luca I was expecting, this Togruta I wasn’t, but by the way he looks as Jaq, I would guess the two are dating, yes?”

“Er, Dobeen Kal,” the Togruta male said, offering the woman his hand.

She accepted it with a cybernetic left hand. “Nice to meet you, Dobeen. So long as you’re good to my nephew, it will continue to be good, eh?” She gave him a feral grin.

Euxor, meanwhile, was eyeing Vexei with a curious look. “You’re Mandalorian?”

She laughed. “Recognized what I called Bodhi, eh?” She gave a casual shrug. “I was at one point. Now I’m a freighter pilot.”

Shona snorted. “Don’t let Mum fool you. She’s kept her skills up, taught me too. She’s deadly.”

“’Course I am, _ad'ika_ ,” Vexei replied. “But I don’t have to go around announcing it, not like some shabs. Anyway, you all get yourselves settled in, Bodhi and I will set the course for Yavin 4.”

Biva rolled her eyes as she and Euxor took seats in the main cabin of the ship. “Well at least that introduction is out of the way.”

“I am fully prepared for your father to give us the ‘they will never find your body speech,’” Euxor told her. “Though being Republic military, that might be a small issue.”

“And their parents and family are the crew of Rogue One,” Dobeen huffed as he took the seat opposite Biva. “I bet their father still knows members in Intelligence who would easily lie and say we went missing on some mission.”

“Come on, Dobeen, Momma and Papa aren’t that frightening,” Jaq replied in exasperation as he settled beside his boyfriend. “And you’re 24, you can’t tell me you’re this nervous about meeting my parents.”

“Jaq, your parents are kriffing Cassian Andor and Jyn Erso-Andor. Stealing the plans for the Death Star? They’re famous! They also have a reputation for being rather dangerous when crossed, and you didn’t even tell them I was coming?” Dobeen demanded.

“Ahh,” Biva let out a breath. “Dobeen, our parents aren’t that bad, and if you really care for Jaq they’re really not going to hurt you, no matter how many times they threaten you.”

“Uh huh,” Dobeen replied, unconvinced.

Shona just watched them all, looking amused. 

“Freaking out before we even meet them won’t help us, Dobeen,” Euxor reminded the taller man. “And at lease Biva didn’t interrogate you, and Jaq didn’t interrogate me.”

“That’s because I already interrogated you four months ago,” Jaq replied. 

Biva rolled her eyes at her brother.

They felt a jerk as the ship lifted off, and then made the jump into hyperspace. As the glide of the ship evened out, they heard the door from the cockpit open and Bodhi strolled back in, hands tucked casually into the pockets of his flightsuit. “Shona, why don’t you go help your mother, and Biva I’m sure your aunt would like to compare notes with you?” he suggested lightly.

This time Biva and Shona both rolled their eyes, but under Bodhi’s steady gaze they finally got up and went to find Vexei in the cockpit, with Shoni hissing something at her father in Mandalorian before they disappeared.

That made Euxor sit up and eye Bodhi a little warily. “You aren’t Mando too, are you?”

Bodhi snorted. “No, Euxor, I’m not, but my wife prefers the language and taught it to our daughter. On this ship, what Vexei and Shona Rook want, they get.”

Jaq smirked. “Aunt Vex has you tied around her metallic fingers.”

“Of course she does,” Bodhi replied casually. He took the seat his daughter had vacated only minutes before. “Jaq, why don’t you go see what’s in the galley?”

Jaq eyed his uncle for a long moment before he held his hands up in surrender and left the main cabin. 

That left Dobeen and Euxor now both eying Bodhi warily.

“Alright, boys,” the Pilot began. “I am probably the lease frightening member of our family you will meet. I will just say, as long as you don’t hurt my niece or my nephew, I won’t hurt you.” He smiled, showing teeth for a moment. “Now my brothers and sister? Them you have to watch out for. I’m just the Pilot.”

Dobeen let out an explosive breath. “Just the Pilot? Sir, you flew Rogue One off Scarif! You flew an X-Wing and you flew against the second Death Star!”  
Bodhi rolled his eyes. “I’ll tell you now, kid, hero worship gets you no where in this family. Believe me, every member of Rogue One knows exactly what we did, but we didn’t rest of those laurels. My wife was a ground pounder for the Rebellion. She and Jyn met when they were Imperial POWs. “ He narrowed his eyes. “Every member of this family, from myself and my wife, my brothers and my sister, to our children has been through hell in one way or another. Respect that we protect each other and that we expect competence and you’ll be alright.”

Dobeen opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again as he thought on his words. “Jaq mentioned you,” he said at last. “Said you were why he wanted to be pilot.” Dobeen glanced back towards the galley and took a deep breath. “Things are calm now, but that man’s given me a scare or two, in the past few months.”

Bodhi eyed Dobeen critically for a long moment. “And I’m betting you’ve given him one. You’re what, a ground troop?”

Dobeen looked surprised and nodded. 

Bodhi gave him an amused smile. “My wife spent 8 eight years in the Rebellion as a ground trooper, boy, I know how soldiers carry themselves.” He glanced at Euxor. “And you, met Biva at the academy, did you?”

Euxor blinked and found himself feeling as if he was standing before a superior officer. “Yes sir, I did.”

“Same goes for you as him,” Bodhi jerked a thumb at Dobeen. “You got that?”

“Yes Sir!” Euxor found himself saluting.

Bodhi actually smiled at the two of them then, looking satisfied. “Good. Now, I will warn you, anything in backgrounds their father will find, and do not try and hide your emotions from their Uncles Chirrut and Baze.” She glanced towards the cockpit. “Their mother is a spitfire, and what she and Vexei can do when they get together scares me, and I live with Vex.”

“Duly noted,” Dobeen murmured.

“Alright boys, I’ll let you go and find my niece and nephew. Just prepare yourselves for the ringer.”

Whistling to himself, Bodhi got up and strolled back towards the cockpit.


	3. The Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The _Oblivion_ lands on Yavin 4 and Biva and Jaq's boyfriends meet their Uncles. Baze is intimidating and Chirrut threatens with the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars is owned by Lucas Arts and Disney

The flight to Yavin 4 was thankfully uneventful, and after Bodhi had his talk with Dobeen and Euxor, everything seemed to settle into a general, amiable atmosphere, though Jaq and Biva occasionally found themselves exchanging glances and eye rolls over how protective their family members were being. Jyn and Cassian had raised the two of them to be able to take care of themselves.

“They’d do the same thing even if we brought girls home,” Biva told her brother the day they were to touch down on Yavin 4. “Remember when you were 16 and brought a girl home?”

Jaq frowned faintly, as if dredging up a half-forgotten memory, then shuttered. “I would have hoped everyone would have eased up now that we’re adults.

Shona snorted at them. “Ease up, really? This is –our- family we’re talking about. Fairly certain every one of us is certifiably crazy.”

“I notice you’ve never brought anyone home,” Jaq said, glancing over at his cousin.

Shona shrugged. “I brought someone home, once. I ended up breaking up with them because they evidently had something against Mandos.”

“Would Mandalorians even consider you one?” Biva asked curiously. 

Shona shrugged. “Don’t know. We don’t have a lot of contact with the clans, but when they do, they never address us in Basic.” She glanced at the chrono. “You two’d best get your boyfriends ready, we’re almost to Yavin, and knowing our family, either your parents, or Baze and Chirrut will be meeting us at the spaceport.”

“Force, I can’t think of which would be worse right now,” Jaq muttered. He rose to his feet and went to find Dobeen.

He was half surprised to find his lover outside the cockpit, talking with Bodhi and Euxor. His uncle was retelling the story of some run the Rooks had taken before they’d adopted Shona years ago. One thing, he noticed, was that Bodhi Rook’s stories often seemed to include someone losing their temper over his Aunt Vex’s bluntness.

His Aunt was definitely a force of nature.

“Jaq!” Dobeen grinned when he saw the shorter man, and the Togruta leaned down, brushing a kiss against Jaq’s cheek. Bodhi gave them a look that Jaq could only describe as amused and excused himself back into the cockpit.

“Still afraid of my Uncle?” Jaq asked Dobeen and Euxor. 

The two men exchanged a glance and shrugged. “I think we’ve all come to an understanding. Helps that your Uncle is ex-military. Not that I don’t think he wouldn’t blast us to ions if things took a bad turn,” Euxor replied. “I thought I was prepared for your family…I’m not sure I am.”

“Well fair warning, our Uncles Baze and Chirrut will probably be at the spaceport,” Jaq said.

“Yeesh, what is this, the gauntlet?” Dobeen asked. “With your parents at the end?”

“Probably.” Jaq shrugged a little, not sure what else to say. 

He and Biva loved their family, they really did, and without that family, they could have ended up in a lot worse of a place, but did they all have to be so overprotective?

A few hours later they were on Yavin 4, and as Jaq and Biva walked down the plank, they both took a deep breath of the humid Yavin 4 air and exchanged a grin. They were home. No matter how far away they traveled, Yavin 4, and the Rogue One family, would always welcome them home. 

Dobeen and Euxor exited the ship a bit more slowly, their eyes scanning the area around the docking bay as they did. Biva jerked her head at her brother and they nodded, taking the few steps between themselves and their significant others. In unison, the siblings took their boyfriends’ hands in a comforting gesture. 

Was this much anxiety normal when taking your loved one to meet the family, Biva thought to herself.

Their backs were turned, so they didn’t see Chirrut and Baze enter, though neither of the siblings jumped when Baze spoke. Dobeen and Euxor however..

“Is this how you greet your Uncles?” Baze boomed as he paused a few yards away, regarding his niece and nephew with a serious gaze.

Biva turned first, taking in the sight of her Uncles. Baze’s hair and beard had gone iron gray long ago, contrasting to his tough, fawn colored hide. He was as big as she remembered, and she was half surprised he wasn’t wearing armor as she walked towards him, almost dragging Euxor with her. The red haired human man stared at the giant, resisting the urge to salute or something.

“Uncle Baze,” she smiled, and was engulfed in a hug. Jaq was moments behind, and he too was engulfed in the same embrace, their hands being pulled from Euxor and Dobeen in the process.

“Little Biva and Jaq, you two have been gone from home for far too long,” Chirrut’s voice came calmly from behind Baze, and both siblings turned to embrace their other Uncle as Baze released them.

“We missed you too, Uncles,” Biva said for both of them. “But we can’t really serve the Republic here on Yavin 4.”

“Would that you did not need to serve,” Baze replied darkly. “There are uncomfortable rumors, Biva.”

Jaq exchanged an almost wary glance with his sister and she shrugged. “There are rumors, Uncle Baze, but nothing we can confirm as of yet,” Jaq said slowly. “General Solo and Senator Organa check on us sometimes. Neither of them have been able to come up with any confirmed evidence.”

“Stay wary then,” Baze instructed them firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned to look at Dobee and Euxor then, his gaze narrowing. “Now who is this?”

“Euxor Luca, Sir,” Euxor replied, moving into a parade rest position.   
Dobeen copied the motion. “Dobeen Kal, sir,” he added. 

“Mmhmm,” Chirrut stepped up next to his husband, his face turning in the direction of Euxor and Dobeen’s voices. “Euxor Luca we were expecting. But you, Dobeen Kal, are a stranger.” He smiled, but somehow that smile managed to alarm Dobeen all the more. “Tell me, Dobeen, what is your relation to my niece and my nephew?”

Baze didn’t have to say anything else as his mere presence was enough to make Dobeen and Euxor stand a bit straighter and try not to cringe at the giant looking at them. Even though Dobeen could meet Baze’s height, Baze still managed to make him feel…small, and that was a very odd feeling for the Togruta.

Biva sighed as she regarded the menacing presence of her Uncle Baze. The man was a solid wall of flesh, and gave the impression he could easily break a person, even one Dobeen’s size, in two.

“Jaq and I have been dating for three months, Sir,” Dobeen replied to Chirrut’s question, still standing at parade rest. Evidently he and Euxor were trying to take comfort from that familiar position.

Chirrut smiled, a smile that promised all sorts of torment should Dobeen and Euxor ever hurt his family. “Very good. So you have been with Jaq for three months, and Euxor has been with Biva for eight. The Force tells me you two are not lying. And the Force will also tell me if you do ever try and lie to me, or mean any harm to my niece and nephew or our family. Remember that. There is no where in this galaxy you could hide that I could not find you through the Force.”

Biva resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Uncle-“

“We’re just making sure they understand, Biva,” Baze rumbled in a voice that more suited a krayt dragon than a man. Euxor and Dobeen tried to straighten even more.

“Do we understand each other?” Chirrut asked in a sweet tone.

“Yes Sir!” Dobeen and Euxor said simultaneously.

“Very good.” Chirrut broke into a real smile then. “Welcome to the family.”

Baze laughed, sound that caught Dobeen and Euxor off guard. “Indeed. As long as you treat them well, and they are with you, you are family.” He glanced at Euxor. “Did Biva ever tell you she and I used to have tea parties with Ewok stuffed animals?”

Biva groaned. “Uncle Baze!”

Baze chuckled. “Oh Biva, there are many other moments from your childhood we could tell them about that are far more embarrassing, but we shall leave that to your mother and father.” He glanced at Dobeen and Euxor, who looked a tad wary still, but were slowly relaxing.

“Everyone come on then, lets not keep Cassian and Jyn waiting. Shona, you are with us,” Chirrut said. 

The Twi’lek wandered up sheepishly from where she’d been listening to the conversation. “Mum and Dad will be along once the ship is put to rights.”

Dobeen let out a deep breath and crossed the distance to Jaq, searching for Jaq’s hand. Jaq ran his fingers over Dobeen’s knuckles and the Togruta sighed, glancing towards Euxor. “Well, we might as well get this over with.”

And so five followed Chirrut and Baze out of the hanger.


	4. Meet the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reach the end of the "gauntlet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to LucasArts/Disney

After their reception from Bodhi, Baze, and Chirrut, Dobeen Kal and Euxor Luca were not expecting to just sit down to a nice, quiet dinner with their significant others and their significant others’ parents, but that is exactly what appeared to be happening.

Six people were gathered around the table with some sort of casserole dish of protein and legumes, freshly baked bread, and caf. It wasn’t a fancy setup, but Biva and Jaq Andor both had reiterated more than once that their family didn’t get very fancy when it came to meals.

Cassian Andor sat at one end of the table and Jyn Erso-Andor sat at the other, with Biva and Euxor on one side, and Jaq and Dobeen on the other. Biva and Jaq’s younger brother, Lev, was evidently visiting a friend that evening. The dark haired human had waved casually to Dobeen and Euxor when they’d first entered the house, but had quickly vanished after that.

Cassian and Jyn had greeted them pleasantly when they’d arrived at the door, though Euxor thought he recognized what those in Intelligence might call a ‘spy mask’ on Cassian Andor’s face. They asked pleasant, inane questions about where Euxor and Dobeen came from, how they’d met the Andor children, and what it was they did in the Republic military.

Euxor exchanged a glance with Dobeen across the table. Both men were waiting for the other shoe to drop. All of this just seemed too calm and casual. No threats had been made, they’d been on the receiving end of no glares or grilling.

What in Force was going on, Euxor thought.

They’d finished the casserole and were eating sweetbread that Jyn had evidently made while sipping a relatively bitter caf brew that set off the sweetness in the dessert nicely. 

“Tell me, Dobeen, how much do you know about Yavin 4 wildlife?” Cassian asked the tall Togruta as he sipped his caf, his expression politely curious.

Dobeen blinked. Having grown up on Coruscant, he hadn’t spent a lot of time dealing with wildlife or wilderness in general until he’d joined the military. “Not a lot,” he admitted in a cautious tone, wondering why the ex-spy was asking.

“The wildlife here can be downright fascinating, can’t it, Cassian?” Jyn asked in a pleasant tone as she finished a bite of sweetbread. “It took Cassian years to get used to it. So many of his missions were in more populated areas.” She grinned. “Now as a Pathfinder..”

“Yes, yes, you dealt with all sorts of wildlife and terrain,” Cassian finished indulgently. “You were always a remarkable woman, Jyn.”

Biva and Jaq exchanged a glance, wondering why in Force their parents were talking about wildlife, and Euxor and Dobeen just looked confused.

“Anyway,” Cassian continued. “Perhaps while you’re here you can ask Biva and Jaq to take you outside of town, go hiking perhaps. It really as a jungle so you would want to take a blade to cut through foliage with you.”

“Mm, blades can be quite useful on Yavin 4,” Jyn added brightly.

“Blades can be very useful,” Dobeen ventured. “In various types of environments, and depending on what you are facing.”

“Like Anglers,” Cassian said thoughtfully. “If you do go hiking, be careful near water ways, Anglers can be dangerous under the right conditions.”

Jaq frowned slightly. “Anglers eat Lizard Crabs, Papa.”

“Indeed they do,” Jyn agreed. “But if someone accidently falls into the water and drowns, well, I’ll bet an few Anglers can strip a body within hours.” She smiled at Dobeen and Euxor.

Euxor swallowed.

“Don’t forget Syntarils,” Cassian put in. “Native rodents. I don’t know if they particularly care if what they eat is dead or not yet before they start biting.”

Dobeen’s fingers were white around his fork.

“People do occasionally go missing in the wilderness here,” Jyn spoke. “Not often, but occasionally. “Natural mishaps, missteps, that sort of thing.”

“Would be a shame to have to report anything like that back to the Republic, wouldn’t it?” Cassian replied. “A real shame. Certainly people have families and chains of command and everything that would worry, but sometimes when the right person drops a hint in the right place…”

Biva smacked her forehead with her hand. Jaq rolled his eyes.

Dobeen and Euxor sat stock still in their chairs, their eyes darting around furiously.

“Of course, as long as your careful, as long as nobody gets hurt, that sort of thing shouldn’t be an issue, should it, Cassian?” Jyn asked her husband.

“No, shouldn’t be an issue at all,” Cassian answered. “As long as people treat everything and everyone with a healthy respect, don’t hurt precious treasures, that sort of thing.”

“No issue at all,” Jyn agreed.

Euxor sat a little straighter. “That’s good advice, really. I appreciate the warning. I will endeavor to make sure that I always show the proper respect and take care of what and who I am lucky enough to have in my life.”

Dobeen looked bewildered a moment then bit back an exclamation as Euxor kicked him under the table.

“Right,” Dobeen said. “Particularly when that which is in question is much loved, respect and good care are completely essential.”

“I’m so glad we understand each other,” Cassian smiled. Jyn’s smile echoed his expression, and this time they were real smiles.

“Would you care for more caf?” Jyn asked.

Euxor and Dobeen offered to do dishes after dinner, and Jyn and Cassian gave them reign of the kitchen in order to do so. While they were busy cleaning things, Biva and Jaq dragged their parents out to the living room.

“Was all of that really necessary?” Biva hissed in a low voice. “Was any of this with you, and our Uncles and Aunt, really necessary?”

“Possibly not,” Cassian replied in a casual tone. “But we did it anyways.”

“You do realize their families might act the same way with us?” Jaq demanded.

“Possibly,” Jyn said. “But we would expect that you would treat those you love with respect and care.” She shrugged. “These two appear to have passed the test though. They’re still both in one piece after the gauntlet.”

“And not likely to ever want to come home with us again,” Biva muttered. “Remind me, Jaq, when either of us have kids, to not threaten or try and frighten their dates?”

“I’ll try,” Jaq murmured, eying their parents. “We might feel differently then.”

“I doubt it,” Biva replied. She rolled her eyes. “I’m going to go wash off the table.”

“I’ll help,” Jaq said quickly, following his sister back into the dining room.

Jyn and Cassian exchanged a glance.

“I think we did well,” Jyn said at last.

“I think we did too,” Cassian agreed.


	5. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short wrap-up with the four's thoughts on the visit home.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, and kudo'd, I hope you enjoyed this little romp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star Wars belongs to Disney/Lucas Arts

Biva sighed as dropped into a chair at their able in the cantina. Their leave was over and it was time to head back to the Academy. Dobeen and Jaq were headed back to their posts. The _Oblivion_ had flown out that morning, back to whatever jobs the Rooks had lined up.

“Always hard to leave home, isn’t it?” Euxor asked her as he slid an arm around her waist. He was nursing a drink, staring across the table at where Dobeen and Jaq were more or less entwined, as much as they could be in public anyway.

“Always is,” Biva agreed. “Still, we all survived.”

Dobeen snorted. “Speak for yourself. I’m still fairly certain your mother would hunt me down, drag my body back to Yavin, and drop me in a swamp if I ever pissed Jaq off.”

“She might,” Jaq agreed lightly. “But Uncle Bodhi and Aunt Vex delivered you back here without harm. Uncles Baze and Chirrut actually liked you, kriff, Uncle Baze let you near his blaster cannon. That’s impressive.”

“Means he liked you,” Biva agreed. “And I think Papa was fond of you,” she told Euxor. “You two spent a lot of time discussing droids with K-2SO, if I recall.”

“It’s amazing how your father managed to reprogram K,” Euxor replied, thinking back on that conversation. “There’s a lot I could learn from him, I think. He even gave me his holo frequency.”

“Then Papa definitely liked you,” Jaq grinned. “I’ll admit, our family is a little crazy, but we love them.”

“I think it might be prudent to wait until after you and I have graduated and get settled on assignments before we get engaged though,” Euxor said to Biva. Jaq just lifted his brows at his sister’s boyfriend.

“May not be a bad idea,” Dobeen agreed. “Can’t let you beat Jaq and I to the altar.”

“Whoa, what’s this about altars?” Jaq demanded, eyeing the tall Togruta.

Dobeen smiled. “Just a thought for the future. We’ve only been dating a few months, but I’m fairly fond of you, Jaq. Something we can consider down the line.”

“Just promise to tell us you’re engaged before wedding invitations go out,” Biva advised. “And tell Momma and Papa before you even tell me.”

“If it ever happens, I will,” Jaq promised, still eyeing his boyfriend.

“Well, your parents invited us back again next year,” Dobeen said. “Perhaps we can talk about it after that.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jaq conceded. He’d dated Dobeen longer than anyone else, since his previous boyfriends had only lasted weeks instead of months.

Perhaps, Biva thought fondly as she regarded her brother, they would be looking at weddings in a few years. You could never tell where the future would take you.

She knew a few things at least. Her family had approved to Euxor and Dobeen; she and Jaq would take them back home again someday; and that she would treasure all of these little moments.

All in all, it hadn’t been a bad visit.

“To future visits, maybe future family,” Euxor said, lifting his drink.

“I’ll drink to that,” Jaq agreed.

Dobeen and Biva voiced their agreement as they clinked their glasses together.

The visit had gone well, and the future was a bright thing indeed.


End file.
